Who would've thought
by chocolataa
Summary: She didn't believe in all the pretty things others believed in, but she did seem to believe in luck and fate, and frankly, her luck was terrible to entwine her in such a fate... bad at summaries, but give it a go :  IkutoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - there's going to be a time skip after this chapter :) just to let you know. please read and review!**

**CHAPTER ONE **

"Onee-san" An angelic voice swept into my ears "Onee-san" It repeated

I groaned as I opened my heavy eyelids and faced my younger sister who knelt beside my bed and rested her head between her two slender hands. She greeted me with her usual smile, which always made me feel at home.

"Good morning" She said, still smiling

"Morning" I sat up and stretched my arms into the air hoping to feel a little less sleepy

"Auntie's waiting for us downstairs"

"Alright, I'll be down soon"

I slipped on my middle school uniform, which consisted of a navy blue, pleated skirt, a white blouse, a black blazer and a blue tie. As usual I ditched the blue leg warmers and slid on my thigh high, black socks instead. The school was quite lenient with uniform so they didn't mind. I reached my hands behind my long, black hair and flung it out from beneath my blouse and waited for it to settle over my blazer before I tied it up into a tall ponytail. I stared back into my deep crimson eyes before shaking my head and left my room.

I ran down the wooden steps, still brushing my teeth and finally rinsed under the tap in the kitchen sink.

"Geez Amaya, how many times do I have to tell you to wake up earlier so you don't have to rush like this?" My Auntie lectured as she wiped down all the tables for her sit-down café.

"Sorry" I dismissed

"Kinuko, can you wipe down the other half please?" My Auntie asked my little sister

"Of course!"

I watched Kinuko skip over to do her task and like every other day, saw how different she was from me even though we were only one year apart, her being 11 and me being 12. She had beautiful long blonde hair, which she tied up into pigtails, striking blue eyes, short in height and lived up to her nickname – "Angel". She's always been kind towards everyone and possibly too trusting, which is probably one of the reasons why I was so overprotective of her, sometimes I would go too far but she would never be angry with me, she was much too loving.

I sighed as my aunt came behind the counter to make hot chocolate for both Kinuko and myself. I couldn't help but smile when I listened to her steam the milk, it always relaxed me, and the nostalgic feeling I'd get when I'd hear it was bliss. It reminded me of the time mum and dad were still with us and they were doing the same thing, making us a warm hot-chocolate, making sure it wasn't too hot so our eager selves wouldn't burn our tongues…It was tough losing them and it may be unfair to say this but I know their death affected me much more than Kinuko. Although life goes on, it came change someone forever.

"Here you go" My aunt smiled as she passed me my hot chocolate

"Thank you" I said, returning her smile

"Yours is ready too Kinuko"

"Thank you!" Kinuko beamed, I could never compete with her in that league

"Now finish it quickly or you'll be late for school"

I almost spat the drink out when I saw the time; we had five minutes to get there. I chugged down the remaining contents and waited impatiently for Kinuko, who had more trouble drinking the hot chocolate in large gulps. I grabbed her arm as soon as she was done and ran out the door of our home/café.

_Little did I know that it would be the last time I'd see it. _

I couldn't run as fast as I wanted or I would be literally dragging Kinuko to school. She was already running out of breath and we only had another 3 minutes to get into class. Despite this I stopped for her and we sat down for a quick break.

"Sorry Onee-chan, you're going to be late because of me"

"It's my fault for waking up so late"

"But-"

"You need to worry about yourself sometimes as well"

She nodded

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah"

We got up and walked the rest of the way to school

* * *

><p>I slid the classroom door open and tried creeping to my seat, I was halfway there but…<p>

"Late again Amaya Saito?" My homeroom teacher looked up from her spectacles

"Sorry I'm late" I chuckled

"Take a seat" She sighed

"Slept in again?" My classmate who sat in front of me teased

I hit her softly and laughed

I let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang signalling the end of another day at school. I packed my bag and left the school building then waited at the gate for Kinuko, who surprisingly wasn't here first. I watched many students leave the school until everyone left…except Kinuko. There was no way that she would leave without me. Worried would be an understatement of how I feel, I was almost hysterical inside. Then I noticed a man standing opposite me, he was in his mid 20's I was guessing and he motioned for me to go over to him.

I couldn't think of anything else but to obey, so I went.

"What do you want" I snapped at him, I was anything but calm at the moment

He smirked "You know…I've always had a thing for blondes"

I cocked my eyebrow "…And? What does that have to do with me?"

His smile grew wider "Especially when they look so innocent…so angelic"

My eyes widened in fear and realisation "What did you do with my sister?" I yelled. I clenched my fists to the point that I bled.

"What did you do to her!" I repeated, I was hysterical, I punched him multiple times but he simply grabbed my arms and lifted them above my head.

"It's hard to believe you're her sister, I was hoping you'd be blonde too and looked as innocent and angelic as she did"

Fresh tears flowed down my face

"Too bad though…you're nothing like her. Your black hair…crimson eyes…you look almost like a demon…you look far to strong for a woman…you have no delicacy whatsoever…you look better when you cry"

I spat in his face "give her back"

He used his sleeve to wipe off my spit, keeping his face contorted with disgust, then slapped me, I fell onto the concrete and he continued to step on my back then hold me up by the neck.

"Listen kid, I came here to tell you to just forget about your sister cause you're never going to see her again"

I couldn't say anything since he was gripping my neck so tightly

"This will be the last time we meet" he said before he jabbed something into my stomach. I suddenly felt overwhelmingly sleepy and blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the same spot. Laying on the cold, concrete ground, it was dark now, I got up immediately and ran around…everywhere, desperately looking for my little sister.<p>

One hour

Two hours

Three hours

Until the last shop owner closed their shop for the night. I dropped down where was and cried. I cried for a long time, until my eyes ran dry and I couldn't cry anymore, I shifted over to the nearby wall and held my knees to my chest.

"Are you lost?" A person kneeled in front of me

I shook my head

"Do you have nowhere to go?"

I didn't answer, I looked at the person to find him smiling at me, his face wrinkled into kindness.

"Do you want to come and work for me? I see lots of potential in you"

He held out his hand…and I took it.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"_Too bad though…you're nothing like her. Your black hair…crimson eyes…you look almost like a demon…you look far to strong for a woman…you have no delicacy whatsoever…you look better when you cry"_

I remembered the dirty paedophile from when I was 12 and clicked my tongue "A demon huh? You haven't seen the likes of one just yet"I muttered

"Hmm?" Akihiro looked at me "Did you say something?"

"No, nothing" I continued to look outside the window of the sedan we were riding in, paying no attention to the man who took me in four years ago and even less to the chauffeur.

"Are you sure you're ready Amaya?"

"I didn't train and work under you just because I liked it" My voice cold "I want to find her…" my voice softened

"I'm just saying, you need to think about yourself more"

"_Sorry Onee-chan, you're going to be late because of me"_

"_It's my fault for waking up so late" _

"_But-"_

"_You need to worry about yourself sometimes as well"_

I cringed at the memory. "Whatever" I brushed him off

He sighed

"Could you go over the details?" I asked him nicely, I had no right to be so rude to him.

He looked at me with sad eyes and brought up his clipboard

"Name: Ichiro Nakamura, Currently aged 28, last seen in Japan working under an organisation called 'Easter'…you remember what to do?"

"Find out what the organisation is about, infiltrate it, capture and hand him to you"

"And nothing more"

I moved my eyes to look at him "What are you implying?"

"Capture him and don't do anything more to him…you hand him over immediately. Do you understand?"

I smirked "Understood…to Japan we go"

"The airports just ahead" The chauffer said

* * *

><p>I was the first to get off the plane, I ran off until I was out of the vessel that connected the plane to the building of the airport. I leaned on the nearest wall and breathed in deeply. Akihiro catching up to me.<p>

"Are you feeling better now?"

"My head is still spinning and I still want to throw up"

Akihiro pat my back "Man up, there will be much harder things to overcome now that we've arrived"

"No…I don't think that's true" I gasped

I followed Akihiro out of the airport and into a cab, which was waiting for us. For the time we spent in the car, no one spoke, both of us just waiting to get into our separate hotel rooms and sleep, since neither of us got any sleep on the extensively long plane ride. Akihiro not getting any sleep was probably my fault.

When we finally reached the expensive looking hotel, we got our cards/keys for our room and declined dinner, and made our way to our designated rooms.

"Amaya…"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking…maybe…after this…you can resign from this job"

"What?"

"You've earned plenty of money already and I really think you should start settling down"

"Why are you saying this? I wouldn't want to settle down on my own…I don't want to be alone…"

Akihiro pat my head "You know…since that day I took you in. I've thought of you as my daughter. I want what's best for you, this job isn't exactly a walk in the park, and it certainly won't bring you happiness…please think about it"

I looked away "okay" I mumbled

"Goodnight" He said as he opened the door to his room

"Night" I replied and I did the same

I didn't bother to unpack and instead went straight to bed; I curled up into a ball and thought about myself for the first time in four years. I want to find my little sister, I want to make that man to suffer for what he did…I didn't want to be alone. I want to be happy. I want to laugh, I want my family back, I want to have fun…sometimes I wish I was as delicate as Kinuko…

Before long, I had drifted off to sleep

* * *

><p>The next morning I hazily got out of bed and took a quick shower to un-zombify myself. I wrapped a towel around my body and pulled out some clothes from my travel bag. Undecided, I threw on my white tank top first and decided to dress myself later. I dropped back on the hotel bed and stared blankly at the ceiling, I sighed and spun around to see an annoying lump in the bed sheets. I brought my hand down on it in attempt to flatten it but I was surprised that something was actually under it. I got up and walked carefully around it and lifted the sheets.<p>

"Eggs?" I yelled and immediately covered my mouth; I leaned in closer and examined the two eggs "But why are they oddly coloured?" I muttered. One was a black egg with a white wings on it and the other one was a white egg with a joker on it. The joker looked like it was screen-printed from a card deck.

"Is it perhaps Easter and the casino decided to send a bunny around to give everyone eggs?" I mumbled, I brought my index finger to the eggs and slowly went in to touch it. I jerked my finger back when I had. "Its warm!" I gasped… "Did it melt?"

A knock at the door made me jump "Amaya, lets go, I'm hungry"

"Uh! Okay! I'll be there in a minute!"

I went to get the first thing I could reach from my suitcase and threw on a black knit pullover that hung off my shoulders showing the tank top underneath, I then slid into my jeans, and wore my boots and not knowing what to do with the Easter eggs, I put them in my bag and probably eat them later…hold up…was the outside wrapping? Or a shell?...I brushed it off and ran out of the room and greeted Akihiro in the hallway to go down and have breakfast.

"Amaya have you thought about going back to school?"

"No"

"I think I'd be a good idea…you'd be in high school now wouldn't you"

"I guess"

"What do you say about it?"

I looked up at him "I'm not against it…"

His face brightened "Really?"

I blushed "yeah…"

"Then can I enrol you in one?"

"What? Right now?"

"I'll look for one today"

"Y…yeah sure…anyway…about Easter…" I wanted to change the subject

"Right, we're going to try and infiltrate today, since we have no idea what they do, you're going to start off as a cleaner and get information"

"Just me? A cleaner? No way, that's not my style…besides even if I agreed to being a cleaner wouldn't that be enough? I'll clean the pedo's room and wait for him there then hand him over to you"

"Normally that would be the case but…" He glanced nervously at me "Considering his high rank and his interest in…maids…he'd probably make them do it as a hobby"

I clenched my fist

"Just be a cleaner until you find out enough about Easter to fake up a resume and get a proper job there so you have the chance to communicate with him in person"

"No way. That's embarrassing…you do it"

"I can't, I have to play your drop kick father"

"But…"

"This is your job, its required"

"Alright! I get it" I pouted

Oh right and wear these contacts and this wig.

"Ha, blonde hair and blue eyes…" I cringed

"Maybe it could be a shortcut to his office"

"Doubt it…I won't look 'innocent' enough" I teased

"Good luck" He smiled


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thank you MExTRUNKS4ever for reviewing :D I'm so happy you like it :)  
><strong>

**CHAPTER THREE**

I sat in the car fiddling with the wig, the fringe a bit long and getting in my eyes, it would've been unbearable if I weren't wearing the blue contacts.

"It's itchy" I complained

Akihiro chuckled "It's the first time I've seen you with short hair"

The wig ended at my chin and curved inward, making me look far too mature for a sixteen year old.

"We're almost there" The chauffer said

"Alright, just drop us off here" Akihiro replied

We got off the car and I looked around for the Easter Company, after walking a bit further I found it. We walked up to the impressive building and went in.

"Welcome, how may I help you" The receptionist asked

"Actually, would you perhaps have a job available for my daughter?"

"I could have a look for you, which department do you specialise in?"

I saw Akihiro's eyes perk up "What do you deal with?"

The receptionist gave us a disapproving look "You don't know? And you came here?"

"I just got to make this kid useful" He pushed me forward "She'll take any available job"

"That's a bit difficult if she doesn't have any experience or -"

"What about a cleaner"

"Well…I guess that's possible, I'll ask one of the managers to interview you…could I get her name and age?"

"Ayumi Tanaka, 18" He lied

The receptionist nodded as she typed it into the system "Won't be long, just take a seat"

I sat on the leather couch opposite the receptionist desk and Akihiro left the building.

A professional looking, brunette woman in a yellow suit strolled down the halls

"Ayumi Tanaka?" She called

"Yes" I stood up and followed her

"My names Yukari Sanjo"

I gave a quick nod

I guess I was already accepted because instead of interviewing me, she showed me around the building, where to go, where not to go, she made it clear I was absolutely not allowed to enter those premises' which were the two highest floors of the building. She took my bag and locked it in one of the lockers then handed me the key and white uniform and what not and told me to get started.

I started on the ground floor, vacuuming, mopping, dusting…

"I hate this" I muttered

I moped my way up to the third floor and tried to eavesdrop on every door I passed but it was either silent or about random crap. At this rate I'd never find out about what Easter does. It was then I noticed a large poster at the end of the hall of a blonde girl with pigtails.

"Kinuko?" I mumbled as I unconsciously strolled up to the poster "No…it's not" I dropped my hand down and sighed. I noticed a blue haired boy with a violin case on his back walk down from my right.

"Excuse me" If I wasn't going to get information from eavesdropping then I would have to ask employees.

"Move, you're in my way" He replied harshly

It didn't affect me at all, but I let him go "asshole" I mumbled

"_You're just going to let it go?" _A distant voice rang through my head

"What was -" I looked around but in a second, a bell clipped into my wig and I was suddenly angry

"Hey you!" I marched up to the boy and grabbed him by the collar "Are we going to have a problem?"

He eyes were wide in surprise

"_Yeah! You show that jerk!" _the voice rang through my head again

"You better apologise to me and answer the questions I was going to ask you"

He jerked himself away from my grip and studied my face a bit too closely

"You don't seem like the type to be employed as a cleaner, who are you?"

The bell disappeared _"Oh crap, he found me out because I lost my temper, how could I lose my temper? I'm always so calm…what do I do?" _I thought

"I…I'm just a cleaner"

"Hmmm? Really?" A mischievous look was on his face

A small cat like thing flew from behind his back "Ikuto, we have to go"

I was dumbfounded "What's…" I pointed my finger to the tiny cat

"Ah! She can see me! Ikuto! She can see me! Nya"

"A toy?" I thought out loud

"They don't seem to have hatched yet then" Ikuto scoffed

"What?"

He sniffed twice "I don't smell them on you"

"Smell? Are you a freak?" I took a step back

My insult seemed to affect him a little

"_Hatch? Smell what? He couldn't be talking about those two eggs…" _I thought and accidently looked at my locker where there were

"In there huh?"

"Don't…" I glared at him

"What's going on?" Sanjo advanced towards us

"She has a Chara" Ikuto smiled

"Oh? Is that so?" Sanjo also started to smile

"I don't know what you're talking about…no really"

"If that's true, I can think of a good promotion for you"

Promotion? Now she had my attention

I grinned "And? What job would you be promoting me to?"

"It's a secret for now, I'll tell you when you sign a contract and prove you have a Chara"

I clicked my tongue "Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about"

Sanjo walked up to me and reached into my pocket for the key to my locker, I stiffened but I didn't say anything and followed her as she unlocked it and looked in my bag

"Oh?" She said sounding impressed "There's two" She took them out, I looked at the two eggs, one black, one white. But there was something different about the white egg with the joker on it, there was a crack in the middle. I went to touch it…

"Boo!" A miniature figure leapt out of egg, its action didn't surprise me at all but its appearance did. She had tanned skin and medium length brown hair, her red eyes were similar to mine. She looked like a mini and cute version of the jokers from a card deck. Her hat had three bells, hanging off each tip of the hat. She wore a skirt and a sleeveless top, sporting the all-rounded collar, long gloves and long stripy socks. Not to mention she was holding a staff with a ball at the end and sprouted more pointy fabric with bells attached.

I had never seen anything like this in my life. And frankly, in my head, I was not dealing with it well.

It flew closer to me but I stopped it

"Whoa! Don't come any closer"

Her head fell a little but raised it again in fury "Meanie!" she screamed and started to hit me with her staff.

"Guess that one wasn't the embryo" Ikuto mumbled

"Huh?" I said still flinching from the joker "And why are you still here? Don't you have somewhere you need to go?"

"It's not that important"

"Right. And being here is more important...Stop that!"

The mini joker stopped and started panting

"Ayumi. Are you interested in a promotion?" Sanjo asked

"Sure why not" I said half-heartedly while staring at the weird flying object

She pulled out a pen from her breast pocket and a handed her clipboard to me, wanted me to sign it at the bottom. I took the pen and scanned the paper, looking only for important words.

X-eggs

Embryo

Those two words seemed to be the most important, seeing as it was repeated so many times. I signed the contract.

"Great" Sanjo said, "Come this way"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - sooooo i'm not that happy with this chapter but i hope you liked it :) i might come back and fix it if you think its bad =\ thanks for reading! please review :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - that chorus i used was just random from one of Utau's songs...so yeah :) Also writing out of my OC's character is hard for me so if it changes in coming chapters please bear with me Read and Review please please pleaseee, i update faster when you do ;) oh and constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames 3  
><strong>

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Can you sing?" Sanjo asked

"No" I replied bluntly

"Can you play any instruments?"

I thought back to when my mother would teach me how to play the piano, she taught me everything I needed to know, every piece she knew, I would learn quickly but…I could never play as well as her. I played everything perfectly, no mistakes but I just couldn't make the music sound as lovely as when my mother played it…she told me I had to feel the music in my heart. I told her that was stupid.

"No" I replied bluntly again

Sanjo bit her lip; I glanced to Ikuto who was still here even though his presence wasn't necessary

"Have you tried singing?" She asked

I was bored with this already; I crossed my legs and rested my head in my hand looking sideways at Sanjo.

"I haven't"

The little joker that hatched from the white egg was also bored; she floated down onto my shoulder and yawned. I was getting used to her presence.

"Would you try for me?"

"I'm not the type of person who likes to sing"

Both Sanjo and Ikuto shifted in their place so they could take a better look at me, I cocked an eyebrow and looked away.

"_Are you trying to get fired? You need this job to get closer to finding Kinuko"_ I thought _"Why can't you be more like Kinuko…like mum…" _I felt butterflies in my stomach and in my throat; even so, I knew I wouldn't cry, I couldn't cry.

"_You know, it's okay to cry"_ another voice was ringing in my head

"Again?" I mumbled, "I don't get this…ah" My eyes widened a little when a small clip appeared on the wig I was wearing, they were white wings. Tears started to flow from my eyes. Surprising Sanjo and Ikuto.

"Are you okay?" Sanjo asked in surprise

I wiped my eyes, but the tears just kept on coming, Sanjo handed me a tissue

"Thank you…" I said softly

I saw a tint of red form on her cheeks "N…no problem"

I dried up the tears and gave her a wide, reassuring smile, which she reacted to with an obvious blush.

"Are you okay with going on with this business? Or do you need to take a break?" Sanjo asked

"I'm fine" I reassured her "I'll sing for you…even though I'm a little nervous" I blushed

"Then…would you sing these lyrics to the tune? The first stanza will suffice"

I took the sheet of paper she gave me and recognised the name in the corner 'Utau Hoshina' the name that was spread on the poster I had mistaken for Kinuko.

The music played and I sang the first stanza

_Tell me your number one wish  
>The thing that you want<br>The volume is loud enough to burst_

_Shout with a loud voice_

I looked up at Sanjo nervously; she looked surprised "Good" was all she could say

The pin in the wig disappeared and I sat there stunned, I didn't know what to do, I acted like a totally different person just now. I glared at the little joker on my shoulder

"Hey! It wasn't me!" she defended herself

"_Even though I'm a little nervous"_ I remember myself saying just a while ago _"I can't believe I said that!" _Then I remembered myself crying…and in front of strangers I had just met! _"No way no way no way no way no way no way, this isn't happening" _

I stood up quickly, making the little joker fall off my shoulder

"Hey! Be careful!" she fumed

I didn't respond to her, I couldn't look at Sanjo and Ikuto so I marched out of the room to go back to my locker and suffocate that other Chara.

When I opened my bag I found the black egg with white wings open and empty.

"Where are you buddy? We need to talk" I said with an edge to my voice

My vision was blurry since I left the room and my eyes were dry, I looked around to make sure no one was around me, the coast was clear so I took off my contacts and started to rub my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked in a casual voice

"_Shit" _I thought _"It's Ikuto, crap"_

"I'm fine, what do you want?" I asked also in a casual voice, I didn't remove my hand from my eyes and turned away from him. I heard him come closer.

"Don't come any closer" I started to panic

"Go away Ikuto!" The little joker said coming out from behind me

"Hey! Ikuto's just trying to help nya" His little cat thing defended him

"Alright, fine I'll go" Ikuto shrugged

I sighed in relief and brought my arm down

"I lied" He grinned, "Are you really okay?"

I jumped; thank god I didn't open my eyes! I could feel his breath on my left cheek, since when was he so close!

"Hmm? Why are you keeping your eyes closed?"

"Because you're invading my personal space" I answered

"Oh really?" I could hear the smile behind it

"Yea -" I cut myself off when he blew into my ear "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…see you" I heard him walking away

"Is he gone mini joker?" I whispered

"My names Kiku! And yes he's gone"

I opened my eyes and immediately put my contacts back in "Kiku huh?"

Both of us noticed something move in my locker "You there?" I spoke

A small head poked out of my bag before flying towards me, I froze when I saw her…she resembled Kinuko so much. She had the same blonde hair and blue eyes; she had pale skin and wore a white frilly dress. She had a white headband in her hair and wore white ballet flats.

"My name is Aiko," She said softly, giving me a warm smile

The resentment I had towards her disappeared "hi" was the only answer I could give.

"Ayumi?" Sanjo called from the room we were in before

"Yeah?"

"You can go home now, come back tomorrow at 3pm"

I nodded and took my bag out of the locker and left the building with Kiku and Aiko floating behind me, who were talking to each other…well more like arguing.

I walked to the park across the street from the Easter building and pulled out my cell phone, I waited for a few seconds before Akihiro picked up on the receiving end.

"You done?" He said

"Yeah, can you pick me up?"

"I'll wait for you at the other end of the park"

"Alright, bye" I hung up and walked straight there

* * *

><p>When I got in the car, the first thing I did was take the wig off and contacts out. I brushed down my long black hair with my hand. I was surprised Akihiro didn't say anything about my Chara's but I didn't ask him about it.<p>

"So did you find anything out?" he asked

"Yeah, they're looking for something called the embryo and getting this other thing called X-Eggs. Oh and I also got promoted"

He laughed "To what? The cleaning manager?"

"No. I think a singer"

Akihiro choked "What?"

I shrugged

"Anyway" he started "What's the embryo and X-Eggs?"

"I don't know"

"How did you get promoted anyway?"

"Because of these guys" I pointed to Aiko and Kiku on my shoulder

"Huh?" He said, "What are you talking about?"

"He can't see us Amaya-chan" Aiko said

"Oh you can't see them anymore…we drove past them…" I covered up

"Oh" he said looking out the rear window "I thought you were pointing to your shoulder"

"I'm tired. I want to sleep"

"I guess its getting pretty late, do you still want dinner?"

"No, I'll just make some instant noodles in my room"

"Alright"

* * *

><p>I put Kiku and Aiko's shells on the desk over a towel and sat in the chair watching them argue. Aiko was the first to notice.<p>

"Amaya-chan, are you hungry? I'll make the instant noodles for you" she beamed

I laughed, "No thanks, I doubt you'd be able to lift the kettle" I said still smiling when I finished talking. She was exactly like Kinuko.

"I bet I could lift the kettle" Kiku teased Aiko

I chuckled

"What? I could!" Kiku whined "I'll show you!"

She flew over the kettle and wrapped her arms around the handle

"See, you can't -" I was surprised when the small little joker, probably only 1/3 the size of the kettle, actually lifted it. "How did you do that?"

"Brute strength" She said obviously brimming with pride

I got up from the chair and walked over to the balcony, savoring the chilly air of night.

"Ayumi" a familiar voice called from above me

I tried looking but I couldn't see anyone until Ikuto leapt down from the balcony above mine.

"So it's really you" he said

"_Shit, I was careless"_ I thought, "Who are you?" I tried to cover up

"Its useless, first you answered to Ayumi, second your voice is the same and thirdly you have the same Chara's"

"Tch" I looked away "Stalker"

"_What should I do? He knows about me now"_

"I won't tell anyone" He said

I looked at him, surprised "Really?"

"For a price"

I should've known…

"And what's that? Money?"

"Do you think I'm that shallow?"

"_Yes"_ I thought but he knew what I was thinking since it was blatantly plastered on my face

"Let me stay here"

"Huh?" I yelled

Akihiro ran onto his balcony, which was right next to mine "Amaya! What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I said nervously while pushing Ikuto down making sure that not even a hair of his was visible to Akihiro "I just dropped my hair pin down the balcony"

"But you don't wear hair pins…"

"I do when I sleep" I lied

"Alright then…as long as you're fine"

When I made sure he wasn't going to come out again I let Ikuto go

"You didn't need to push that hard," he said rubbing his head

I dragged him into the room knowing that outside wasn't a safe place to talk anymore; when I let go and turned around he was already getting comfortable on my bed

"Off" I pointed to the floor

He looked at me for a few seconds then walked toward me

"I like you better like this" he said running his fingers through my long hair, I felt my cheeks getting hot so I looked away.

"Don't do that," I muttered "And I'm still the same person...but hey! why did you follow me?"

"Because you were acting weird and I became interested in you"

I didn't say anything, he held his eyes on me but broke away first "I'm tired" he said strolling to my bed

"Floor" I pointed to the ground again "And also how long do you have to stay here?"

"However long I want"

"That's not fair"  
>"Really? Then I take it you don't mind if I tell -"<p>

"Alright! I get it! But you don't get the bed! And you should know I'm not staying here long and -" I stopped talking when I realised he had already fallen asleep on the floor next to the bed. I sighed and dumped a blanket over him before going to sleep myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Just for reference: (and just in case i did something wrong to change this)  
><strong>

**Amaya as her usual self - calm, composed, panics rarely, rational **

** Would be selves:**

**Kiku - Terrible temper, mischievous, brutal, irrational **

**Aiko - Cries easily, loves company, warmhearted, utterly useless in a fight  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - The lyrics are NOT MINE. **_  
><em>

**CHAPTER FIVE**_  
><em>

_That night I held my little sister tightly as she wailed into my sleeve. I was trying my best not to cry, it was painful. _

"_They're gone" She said, "Onee-chan, they're gone"_

"_I know" I would reply a thousand times over, twice for each time she said they were gone. _

_We sat in the dark, under the roof of our home. But it didn't feel like home. _

_Our parents died tonight. _

_What was I going to do? I wasn't going to be able to take my mothers place for my little sister. I couldn't. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream and seek someone for comfort but there was no one who could comfort me. _

"_Everything will be okay," I said to both Kinuko and myself _

_My sister continued to cry into my sleeve and I brushed her hair with my hand until she fell asleep. _

_I carried her into our bed and pulled the blanket over her then climbed in with her. I held her hand and closed my eyes. _

"_Onee-chan?" Her voice tired _

"_I'm here" I opened my eyes and held her hand tighter_

"_I'll be okay," She said, "If you move on, then I will too"_

_I nodded and she continued, "If you're not scared, then I'm not scared…If you're happy…then I'm happy" _

_She fell asleep not knowing how much she was asking of me, and I fell asleep not knowing how much she mattered to me. _

* * *

><p>I woke up when I felt something poking my face<p>

"What…go away" I said groggily

"Wake up already!" I heard Kiku say

"No" I pulled the blanket over my head and turned away from her. That was when I finally noticed Ikuto had snuck in during the night. I flung the bed sheets off.

"Alright I'm up" I said

I looked at the blue haired boy and saw he was still sleeping, his Chara slept next to his face. I sighed and went to take a shower, taking my change of clothes with me this time.

"You were crying"

I snapped my head to Ikuto who was suddenly up and sitting in the bed

"I know…don't remind me, just forget about yesterday"

"I'm not talking about in the office, you cried in your sleep"

My eyes widened in surprised for a split second but I regained my composure "Pic's or it didn't happen" I said as I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

The warmth of the water made my bare skin tingle and I unwillingly thought about the dream I had. The reason why our parents' death affected me more than Kinuko was because unlike her, I was unable to adapt to the change.

Kinuko got over it the night she cried, she mourned for them then sealed them tightly away, always remembering them and praying for them. She visited their grave every week and replaced the flowers, she told them interesting stories that had happened to us, which she knew they would've loved to hear. She stepped it up and knowing we couldn't have made it on our own in terms of money, she agreed to let us move in with our aunt.

I couldn't do it. I didn't cry thinking it would hurt Kinuko, I didn't get over it as well as she did. I put the image of mum and dad into Kinuko and just like that, she became my home, it didn't matter where I was, as long as she was with me, I was okay. That was how I got over it. That was how I moved on, let go of my fear and became happy…

* * *

><p>"Huh?" I snorted "No way"<p>

"But if you wrote your own song -" Sanjo complained

"I'm not doing it"

"Why not?"

_"Because if I did I'll be letting you into my past"_ I thought, "I can't be bothered" I said instead

She sighed "It's just that singing something you can relate to will end up sounding better and you'll get more fans"

_"You have to feel the music in your heart"_

_"That's stupid mum" _

I cringed at the memory "That's stupid Sanjo"

"Could you at least try?"

"No"

She sighed, "Well if you at least change your mind there's a room down the hall, it's soundproof…in the meantime, practice this song that someone else wrote and we'll record you tomorrow and see how that goes"

I took the paper and left to go in the room she was talking about, I was surprised to see the wall opposite the door was glass and light flooded into the room. There was a white, grand piano next to the glass wall in the left hand corner. I closed the door behind me and read the lyrics.

**_T-Shirt" – Shontelle _**

Hey

[Verse 1]  
>Try'na decide Try'na decide<br>If I really wanna go out tonight  
>I never used to go out without ya<br>Not sure I remember how ta

Gonna be late Gonna be late  
>But, all my girls don't have to wait 'cause<br>I dont know if I like my outfit  
>I tried everything in my closet<p>

[Chorus]  
>Nothin feels right when Im not with you<br>Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
>Takin them off 'cause I feel a fool<br>Try'na dress up when Im missin you

Imma step out of this lingerie  
>Curl up in a ball with something Hanes<br>In bed I lay

With nothing but your T-shirt on  
>With nothing but your T-shirt on<br>…

I stopped reading the lyrics and felt played "Sanjo definitely did this on purpose"

"What's wrong Amaya?" Aiko asked with clear worry on her face "Don't you like the song?"

"That's not it…it's just not my style…" I looked at the piano and remembered how much I loved to hear mum play. I unconsciously walked over to it and brushed my fingers across the keys.

_"I wish I could play like you…" _I thought

"Never know until you try" Aiko beamed

I picked up immediately what she was going to do "Aiko don't -!"_  
><em>

I sat down at the piano, white wings pinned into my wig. I pressed down the middle C and worked my way up and down the keys, remembering the sound each key would make…then I picked my favourite note to start on and improvised from there, it felt familiar and I felt as if I had played them before, the simple notes I played grew more complicated, and I started to write lyrics in my head.

_You say good morning and good evening_

_The day is done and you come to find_

_The words are fleeting _

_I hear your quiet breathing_

_Is something wrong?_

I paused the words in my head but continued the piano…

…

_You come on two knees, with more than two needs_

_Finding that it's all to easy_

_To be helped and found _

_You slept and you said_

_It is in you to carry on_

_It is in you to lay down fears that hold_

_It is in you to find your way home…_

I slowed down on the piano as I remembered the three things she asked of me…what happened after that? … That's right…

_Daylights coming, the sun is blazing_

_New beginnings seep into you_

_But in the end it's distant shadows _

_That finally overwhelm your senses _

_And this time around is it love that you crown?_

_And this time around you'll be more than who you are…_

_It is in you to carry on_

_It is in you to lay down fears that hold_

_It is in you to find you way home_

I didn't think much about what I had to say after that and focused more on the piano and only repeated

_Could you find yourself a way home?_

_…_

_It is in you to carry on_

_It is in you to lay down fears that hold_

_It is in you to find your way home…_

"Whoa! Amaya! You're crying! Snap out of it! Hey! Aiko! Leave her alone!" Kiku started rampaging and the wings in my wig disappeared. I wiped the tears and glared at Aiko.

"Don't do that again, what if someone heard?"

Aiko cowered "I thought you played really well…" She mumbled

My face softened but I turned to Kiku "If she does something like this again without my permission, it's your job to protect me"

"Roger that" Kiku saluted

I sighed and left the room only to bump into a hard wall of flesh

"What in the hell" I looked up to see the one who always seems to be there at the wrong time

"Uh" Ikuto started "I heard the piano…"  
><em>"Sound proof my ass" <em>I walked away "It wasn't me"

He grabbed my arm "Did you write lyrics to it? I think it would be a good song"

I yanked my arm away "It's an old song I was just practicing"

"What song was it?"

I softened up at this and turned my head to him but didn't look at him "A special song" I replied and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - the unnamed song was 'Peaches by New Heights' again NOT MINE neither was 'T-shirt by Shontelle' and if you want an idea of what the piano sounded like you can go on youtube and type in 'Peaches piano cover' and i think its the first link but i can't remember. **

**Thanks for reading! please review!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Thanks MExTRUNKS for keeping in touch with my story :) **

**CHAPTER SIX**

A sharp ringing woke me from my nap; I was sleeping on the couch and was still in the Easter building. I reached for my cell phone and saw that Sanjo was calling me. I was getting annoyed with her. I didn't want to sing.

"Hello?" I greeted with a hint of malice in my tone

"Ayumi, can you take Ikuto's place and clean up some X-Eggs?"

"Huh?...wait don't hang up! What are X-Eggs? How do I clean them up?"

"You don't know yet?"

"No" _"obviously"_

"Well your Chara was born from heart eggs, they're your would be selves. Your heart eggs turn into X-Eggs when the host loses sight of their dream."

I gulped and glanced at my two Chara's _"They're my would be selves? Can they still turn into X-Eggs even though they've hatched?"_

"And? How do I clean them up?"

"Crush them"

"Well alright…and since we're on this topic, what's an embryo?"

"Its an egg which can grant a wish"

I choked "Granting wishes? That stuff exists?"

"It does"

"_If I could have a wish…no that's stupid…it obviously isn't real"_

"Alright then" I hung up

My phone rang again, I sighed and picked up

"I forgot to tell you, you have to do a character transformation to be able to crush the egg"

"A what?..."

"Just…uh…believe in yourself! And you'd be able to do it"

"Are you serious man? That's your advice? Believe in yourself? Are you going to tell me to believe in myself and I'd suddenly be able to paint the Mono Lisa? What's wrong with you?"

I heard her laugh nervously on the other end "Good luck, location is at the park opposite Jorges Café"

"Where -" I looked at the phone and saw that she had hung up, I sighed deeply

"Hey" I turned to ask my Chara's "Do you know what a character transformation is?"

"Of course" Kiku said with pride "It's when I combine my powers with you"  
>"Powers? You don't have any powers…"<p>

"That's rude! I'm not character transforming with you!"

"But I need…how about you Aiko?"

"Of course I will" She smiled

"Alright it's settled then"

I walked out into the open and wondered how I should look for Jorges Café and decided to ask the locals. The closest was a tall man wearing a black leather jacket and low-riding jeans, he was stationed near the brick wall, and I went up to ask him.

"Excuse me" I tapped his arm and he turned around

"Oh? What's a cute Blondie like you doing out by yourself?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked behind him to see another three guys sitting down on crates "Listen, I just want to find Jorge's Café, can you tell me where it is?"

His friends stood up with a smile on their face

"Sure, I'll tell you, but you have to give me something first"

I looked in my bag for something to give him but he grabbed my arm

"That's not what I was talking about" he said

"_Four guys and a busy road, I'm worried about the attention I'd get if I beat them up but I don't think I have a choi -"_

"Let her go" A familiar voice threatened

I turned around to see, of course, Ikuto "Didn't expect to see you here" I greeted

"Ha, what can a twig like you do to us?" The man mocked him

I thought it was true though, Ikuto always looked weak to me. Which was why I was surprised when he kicked him a good two metres away. What was more surprising is that no one on the street seemed to notice.

"Alright" I grabbed his hand and started to run "That's enough"

He didn't resist but didn't say anything either, when we lost them, I let go of his hand.

"You didn't have to do that" I said "I had it under control"

"Didn't look like it" He retorted

I sighed, "You're so irrational, I can't believe you just went in and kicked him in front of so many people…are you stupid?"

"Is that the thanks I get?" He brought his face way too close to mine

"For what? Saving me? Well you didn't, I'm not so weak that I need to be saved"

"What about the gratitude I get for the intention of saving you?" His face inching closer

I blushed unwillingly "T…thank you"

"You're welcome" He whispered

I immediately started walk away but realised I had no idea where I was going

"Where's Jorges Café?" I asked, "But wait, if you're here, then go do your own job"

"No can do, it's my day off"

"Bull shit, you don't have days off. Go do your job"

"So were you the replacement?"

"Yes I was and until today I didn't even know what an X-Egg was"

"Wow you poor kid"

"Shut up, at least show me the way to where it is"

He shrugged "Fine" He started walking away and I followed him "It's there" he pointed to huge park

"Is this a game? How am I supposed to find an egg in a park as massive as this one?" I turned around to see Jorges Café, it was a tiny structure wedged between two massive industries, it would've been impossible to find _"That bitch"_ I thought

"Amaya! This way!" Aiko said floating away

"Where are you going?" I ran after her

I abruptly stopped when I saw four black eggs with a white X mark floating near a large fountain.

"Are those X-Eggs?" I asked Aiko

"Yeah"

"Alright, character transform with me"

"Okay!"

I waited a few seconds still staring at Aiko

"Did it work?" I asked her

"I don't think so," she said

"What's meant to happen anyway?"

I was interrupted when a pink haired girl came running into the scene and following her was a blonde boy. I perked up when I saw the girl had three Chara's and the boy had one.

"My heart unlock!" the girl yelled. The pink Chara replied with a sharp "Okay!" then went back into her egg and entered the girl.

"Whoa that's trippy" I muttered

Her outfit changed into a midriff, pink, frilly top, a pink mini skirt, pink leg warmers, pink shoes and a pink visor with a heart on it, the only thing that wasn't pink was the red ribbon around her neck. She was jumping about in the air and I was standing there dumbfounded.

"Cosplay?" Were the only words I could say

"It's not Cosplay!" The girl defended herself, embarrassed "Ikuto!" She looked next to me and surely enough he was standing right there. At that moment the blonde hair boy character changed, though it wasn't as flashy as the girl.

"Is that what a character transformation is?" I asked him

"Yeah"

"Never mind Aiko…let's not do that"

"Why?" Aiko whined

"That's so embarrassing…"

"No it isn't! Lets do it!"

"Not a chance…besides we don't even know how"

"Try saying 'My heart unlock' okay?"

"No thanks"

Ikuto chortled, "Just because you're scared to look weird?"

"Well yeah" I said as if it were so obvious

The blonde haired boy waved a rod around and preparing to attack

"Please" Aiko pleaded "I want to do this with you"

I was taken aback by how much she resembled Kinuko that I couldn't refuse

"My heart…" I started and very embarrassed "unlock"

I peeked my eye open and still saw Aiko floating in my face

"I told you it wouldn't work! Now i just looked stupid!"

"Well that's surprising" She rubbed her head nervously

"Unbelievable" I sighed "Geez, I don't even need to transform to take care of them" I was distracted by a chanting that repeated "Its useless" I turned to see one of the X-Eggs not to far from me and I grabbed it.

"Can I really not crush something like this without a character transformation?"

"Don't touch that!"

I turned my head to the pink haired girl then looked back at the egg which was squirming in my hand which I tightened my grip on a little to stop its movement

"You want this?" I asked her "What are you going to do with it?"

"I'll purify it"

"Hmm?" I hummed and let the egg go "Interesting…show me"

The black egg attacked her and she dodged the attacks, they took off into the air but before I could see the rest Ikuto was dragging me away.

"We're leaving already?" Even though my voice sounded like I couldn't care less, I was actually kind of interested in what she was about to do.

"It's getting boring"

I paused to look at Ikuto "Hey...you know her right"

He looked at me and lifted my chin up "Are you interested?"

"Yes...or i wouldn't be asking..."

He looked a little disappointed "What you're not going to blush this time?"

I was confused "It was a harmless question..."

"Do you know...what love is?"

"Of course i do... It's a bond that is shared between families..." I recited from what my teacher told me in elementary school

Ikuto looked as if he had been slapped in the face "Then what does attraction mean?"

"Attraction draws one object towards another one" I recited what one of my physics tutors had crammed into my head before a mission

"Then" He pressed his forehead on mine and looked me in the eye "What does it mean if I'm attracted to you?"

_"If attraction draws one object towards another one...if he is attracted to me...he is drawn towards me? what?" _I didn't get it, but i could feel my cheeks getting hot again against my will.

"I don't understand" I finally managed to say

He backed away from me and sighed "Wow...you poor...poor kid"

"Tell me" I was frustrated that there was something I couldn't understand even though it sounded like Ikuto was spelling it out for me

"No" He replied "You'll find out one day"

I shrugged off the topic knowing that he wasn't going to tell me anymore than he did "So? Who was that girl?"

"Her name is Amu"

"And the boy?"

"Tadase"

"Okay...are you attracted to Tadase?"

He suddenly stopped walking and snapped his head back to me, ignored me and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Sooooo yep...what happened just there is a true story from when i just started highschool and had nooooo clue what 'love' actually was... Just had to put it in there. Exaggerated in the story of course. ****Had no idea how to end this chapter cause the whole thing was just so awkward so excuse the crap ending. lol i hope you all don't just give up on this fanfic now. ****Anyway thanks for reading! please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thanks anon for reviewing :)**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Like I said, I haven't been getting any closer to finding my sister" I slouched back on my chair in my hotel room.

Akihiro bit on his fist, it's been a habit for him long before he took me in "This is taking much longer than I had thought"

"Yeah…I haven't even heard his name once in time I've been there"

"Do you have an idea of where his office is?"

"I think I do, when I was a cleaner, Sanjo told me it was absolutely forbidden to set foot in the top two floors of the building"

"Can you get there on the same lift that goes to the other floors?"

"Probably, but once you get there the problem would be locked doors, security cameras and hardly any room to hide. You can't even disguise yourself as a cleaner"

He smirked "Leave that to me…in the meantime" He dropped an envelope on the coffee table "I've asked for the enrolment form for Seiyo High, look over it and if you're interested let me know and I'll give them a ring"

"About that…" I started "never mind…thank you"

He nodded and left the room

I stared at the envelope and gently opened the seal and slid the papers out. The building on the picture looked magnificent. The heavy iron gates warped into a large 'SH' and a splendid brick road let its way to the front doors of an enormous castle like building, on either side of the road spread grass that escaped your field of view, trees were planted in the grass in an orderly fashion and students talked happily among themselves, wearing a charming black uniform with white edges.

My doubts about high school vanished, that place in the picture was where I wanted to be. Not sneaking around the streets, moving around from hotel to hotel. I wanted to belong somewhere, why was I facing real world when I could be sheltered in a school, dreaming of what I wanted to be, laughing with friends, learning about new things. And not having three tutors at a time suddenly cram languages in my head when I needed to know them.

I turned to the next page that communicated the schools mission statement, the page after that listed all the subjects the school offered and I was able to pick six of whatever I wanted. I scanned through them, they were all so foreign to me even though I recognised all the courses. I flipped eagerly to the next page, which talked about extracurricular activities and listed the achievements some of the students from the school made. The rest of the documents were about the facilities the school provided and finally at the end was the enrolment form and uniform list. I didn't hesitate to fill in the details, giving them my real name, my real birthday. I was done pretending. After my mission is over. I'm done.

I filled in the slip and the uniform ordering form, ticking every single box that came up. The only box I didn't fill in was my address. I called Akihiro to hurry to my room and in no time at all he was knocking on my door. I let him in and gave him the papers immediately.

"I want to go" I smiled at him

He took the papers and returned my smile "I'm so glad, I'll call them soon" He held his eyes on me

"What?"

"You've changed somehow" He pats my head

"I haven't!" I retorted "I was just excited" I trailed off mumbling the words excited

He laughed, "See, now the you from just one month ago would never have even considered saying those words"

I straightened up and pushed him out of the door.

"Ridiculous" I mumbled

"Now you're all sissy, man up" Kiku floated in front of my face

"No need to tell me, I'm already one step ahead of you" I pushed Kiku gently away from my face.

"Amaya-chan! Your phones ringing" Aiko flew to me "I would bring it over to you but I can't lift it"

I took my time answering the phone

"Hello?" I greeted, finally  
>"Ayumi? What took you so long, hurry up at get over here, we're recording"<p>

"Can I say no?"

"Don't be silly, hurry up" She hung up

"Ugh" I grunted, I walked over to the vanity table and fixed the wig in my hair and put blue contacts in before getting into the car and letting the chauffeur take me to Easter.

* * *

><p>"You're late!" Sanjo dragged me into the office<p>

"I came as fast as I could…"

"Is this her?" A pretty blonde girl lounged on the sofa

"Yes" Sanjo replied, "oh I haven't told you yet Ayumi but you'll be doing a duet with Utau"

I thought I recognised her, she was the girl from the poster that I thought was Kinuko. If her eyes weren't purple and her face was a little rounder, I would've been convinced it was her.

"Aren't duets normally with a guy and a girl?" I tried to get out of it

"Relax" Sanjo touched my shoulders "You need to make it public sooner or later. Now you two get to know each other for a few minutes and I'll be back soon" She left the room leaving me awkwardly in a room with a girl I had just met.

"So you work for Easter?" She asked without a hint of kindness, even so, she resembled Kinuko too much for me to be rude to her back

"Yeah I do" I replied softly

"Have you met Ikuto yet?"

"I have"

"What's your relationship with him?"

I was confused as to why she was asking me this "A…co-worker?"

I seemed to have said something right because her face relaxed a little

"Just as a warning, Ikuto is mine and I'll be the one to make him happy. I'll do everything to make him happy"

I was taken aback by how set she was on this, friends don't go that far do they? Maybe they're family? I thought of how I thought of Kinuko. Sure I'd go out of my way to make her happy but I didn't want to be the only one to do that for her and I've never labelled her as something I own. At this point I was downright confused but I didn't get a chance to ask her about it because Sanjo came back with papers in her hand.

"All-right lets get started," She said

* * *

><p>I was exhausted after the recording and I had no idea why, I barely paid any attention to what I was doing, I sang the words on the sheet but never bothered to remember them<p>

"Ayumi! Wait" Sanjo ran after me

"What is it?"

"I need lyrics in four days time"

"Wait, written by me? We've been through this before -"

"I'm not asking. Bring them in four days time"

"I thought it was okay to just sing what other people wrote…"

"You're talented Ayumi, I saw that in today's recording, but you're nothing compared to Utau"

"I'm not trying to beat Utau"

She sighed, "You need a lot more determination than you do right now"

"Why do I suddenly need to bring my own lyrics?"

"You're not feeling any of the music I'm giving you"

"So?"  
>She straightened up "I am your manager" she said sternly "and when I ask you to bring in your own lyrics, you will"<p>

I flinched

"By Thursday" she dismissed and walked away

"_I'm hungry"_ I thought as I grumpily walked down the halls. My phone started to ring and I looked at the caller ID, which was blocked

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey it's me"

"Akihiro? Why are you whispering?"

"I'm in the building"

"Wow, that was quick…how'd you get in?"  
>"Never mind that but I need to find out which room he uses"<p>

"Really? I can't be bothered…" My stomach started to growl

"Just do it"

My eyes came into contact with a fire alarm

"Hey Akihiro" I started "Can you go to the building map for a second?"

"Why? But yeah I'm next to one"

"Great, go to the closest refuge floor and make sure to be the first one there, you'll have plenty of time to find him"

"Are you actually going to -"

I pushed the button and a loud siren rang throughout the building and all the sprinklers turned on. Everyone on the ground floor started to panic and were pushing each other to get out through the front entrance, I could only imagine how clogged the staircases would be.

"Are you there yet?" I had to yell

"Almost!" He yelled as well

I hung up and rushed with the crowd to leave as well.

Once I was outside, all I could do was look up at the massive building and hoped my plan worked. In a few minutes countless fire trucks arrived and fire fighters were filing into the building with their hose.

"_Have you found him? You're running out of time" _I texted Akiyo

"_No, he's not here" _I got a message back

Some fire-fighters came out of the building with shaking girls and other people. Moments later all the yellow men came out of the building in a single file.

"False Alarm!" One of them yelled

Everyone around me let out grunt and forwarded back into Easter

"_Getting away lift" _I got another message from Akihiro and I immediately ran to go to the lift. I tried pushing through the crowd but no one budged

"Excuse me" I tried saying but no one payed attention to me "Move" I started to shove people out of my way, pushing some onto the ground but I didn't look back to apologise. Even when I got through the door the lobby was as packed as it was outside. Doing the same thing and pushing people out of my way, I managed to get to the lift and pressed both buttons 'going down'. None of which opened so I had no clue as to which one he was in. I looked up for a split second to see which floor the lift was on but the door for left lift had already opened and the man from four years ago left it followed by a blonde girl in a revealing outfit. I knew exactly who it was.

"Shit" I muttered as I pushed back the other way, I could see the man was doing the same thing judging by the many stumbling people.

"Kinuko!" I tried yelling but my voice wasn't heard

The man was advancing faster than I was, probably because once the workers saw who he was they moved out of the way for him. He was nearing the front entrance and I was nowhere close.

"No, no, no, no, no" I repeated, "Get out of my way!"

When I managed to get past the entrance, his car was already speeding off, I tried to run after it at first but there was no way I could catch up.

"Fuck!" I couldn't help but scream and threw the stupid wig onto the ground

"Amaya!" I heard Akihiro running up to me; I knelt onto the gravel and looked up so my tears wouldn't fall. Akihiro knelt beside me

"Hey it's okay," He said, "You know for sure that he works here now and that your sister is here too, you'll have plenty of opportunities"

"Yeah…you're right"

"He's not going to get away" he reassured me and cradled my head. I let a few tears fall, not paying any attention to my two Chara's looking down on me with sympathetic eyes. Even less to the leg that dangled from the tree above me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - i hope you all knew who i was talking about when i said 'he' =\ but if you didn't i meant that creepy guy from chapter one and his name was Ichiro Nakamura :) Thanks for reading and please review! **


	8. AN

**Hey Readers!**

**So School just started and the pressures on, meaning updates will be much less frequent**

**I will post another chapter if inspiration strikes but in the mean time feel free to review and give me some ideas **

**for example, what more you want from the story because I know i'm lacking in something**

**If you want relationship complications, family complications and what not please let me know**

**Also constructive criticism!**

** I'll also say that I will finish this fanfic sometime around...i won't desert as long as you look forward to reading this story  
><strong>

**And yeah...that is all. I'm sorry if i inconvenienced anyone  
><strong>

**- Chocolataa :)  
><strong>


End file.
